Sniper's Eye
by E. Nolan
Summary: Omar Kacef, industrial oil tycoon. When something happens that lead MI6 to believe that Kascef is not all that he seems. Only Alex Rider can stop him. Alex is sent with a partner, someone he never thought he'd see again. And is pushed to the limit.
1. Nameless Victim

**_

* * *

_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I have no intention of getting sued so right off the bat; I don't own any of these characters except the ones I create. I don't own Alex Rider or any of that junk. And by the way please don't sue me._**

**_OKAY, NOW YOU'VE READ THE DISCLAIMER NOW READ THE STORY._**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Nameless Victim

* * *

The monitor waved up and down spiking near the top of the machine and slamming back down. Tubes and pumps gently pumped in and out. This hospital was like nothing in the entire world, it was specially made for M16 operatives. The doctors didn't ask questions and didn't give answers to anyone about what they did. Though they often wondered, whom they were helping, and how they got that way. 

But for Dr. Klein this had never happened before. A fourteen-year-old boy lay in the bed barely breathing. A large blood stained bandage was strapped to his chest. Doctor Klein looked at the boy, fair-haired with stern brown eyes and a serious mouth. His eyes though closed told much about him. He had seen more than any child should have.

The doctor filled in the blanks on the sheet. Nodding and checking, to make sure he was correct.

**_Extent of Injury: Victim was shot with a sniper bullet in the chest, exactly three inches from his heart. It missed all vital organs. The victim had stopped breathing for 7 minutes and all un-oxygenated blood has been cycled out. The victim is now in a comatose state and it is unsure when he will revive. Scar from wound is permanent. Blood flow has decreased and wound has been healing normally._ **

This was the last section he had to fill in, he wasn't putting every detail, it was late,and he just wanted to go home. He had left a few certain details absent. He didn't know this kids name or any family to contact. He knew what kind of person this was, he wasn't just any M16 secretary, and this was a secret agent.

Doctor Klein had left and filed his paperwork, and left. He wasn't allowed to have a briefcase if anyone stumbled onto this more than one person would pay. Every room was locked and the security cameras circled the area at a one hundred and eighty degree angle. The beep of the machinery was constant, soothing, a lullaby of the dead. Down the hall at room 327, lay the young nameless spy, the convulsions of the respirator quickened, the breathing became heavier, his heart rate increased. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, he was sweating heavily. Ye pulled the tubes and began breathing on his own. Alex Rider had awoken.

He pulled himself out of bed and stood up. He stretched pulling his arms up. He looked down and noticed the blood stained bandage. What had happened? Where am I? Alex struggled to remember; all he knew was that he was walking out of MI6 HQ, inconspicuously disguised as Royal & General Bank; when he felt a punch in his back, he fell and looked. He saw his mother and father, for the first time he clearly saw them. And then he woke up here. Had he passed out…had he died? He tugged at the bandage and pulled it off with a groan. There was a circle on his chest, he had been shot.

He looked around, he found a shirt on the chair and put it on, he looked out he window in the door. He had to get out; he had to find something, to make a little sense of this. For once he actually wanted to see Mr. Blunt and Ms. Jones the heads of MI6's Special Operations.


	2. Benson & Decker

CHAPTER TWO: Benson & Decker

* * *

Alex opened the door, only a crack at first, peering through it. The walls were stainless steel and sleek. Alex's heart pounded as if trying to burst through his chest, he breathed and opened the door taking in his surroundings. He noticed the camera at the end of the hall, he noticed the fingerprint monitors on the doorknobs. This was no ordinary hospital, he thought to himself. With every detail falling in to place he begins to get more scared. Could this be a hospital for criminals, could this be where Scorpia took traitors? He took his first step out, his bare feet pressing against the cold tile floor.

He looked around, no guards? No sentries posted at every corner? He walked towards the edge of the hallway, timing his move perfectly, he stepped under the camera. A blind spot, he would need to wait until the camera finished its second rotation before he could move again. No, he was stuck here, the camera moved to fast, getting here was luck and all the luck in the world couldn't get him out of this. He looked around, contorting his neck. The wires, he thought to himself, find the wires and turn this thing off. The control panel lay out of place on the wall above him. He moved it from side to side, it wouldn't budge. He pushed it up and it slipped free, he pulled it down, worried about the slightest creek of the metal.

The wires were in tip-top shape, all labeled and in order. Alex was far below them. Luckily his elbows could reach, if he stretched. He grabbed hold of a pack; he had no idea of what would happen. He pulled; felling them come loose, a surge of energy flowed through his hands. The camera stopped. Was it off? Or did he just stop the rotation mechanism. No time to find out. There must be at least one guard in the control room and if the camera stopped moving, there'd only be a minute to get away. He began to run to the end of the hallway. It felt like it would never end. A long dark passage into a world that would be strange, a journey that would be dangerous, but he didn't care; he wasn't a fan of hospitals. Actually he hated them. The steel that showed no emotion, no compassion. He wondered how many families cried for the people in these rooms. Too many, he answered himself.

He heard the footsteps on the steel stairs; there was some one coming. Alex looked around. There was no place to hide; the doors were finger print sensitive if he touched them the alarm would surely be raised. He thought quickly, yes that would work. He fell on the floor and lay, still as a stone. He lay there like he was dead. The guard finished his ascent and stopped in his tracks, he stared at Alex with disbelief. What luck, the guard thought to himself, a faulty camera and a runaway, my luck. He approached the child slowly he was aware of who the people in this place were. Nah, he reassured himself, it's just a kid. This would be his final thought before falling unconscious. He had approached Alex's feet. His fatal mistake was not asking himself about the boy. How did he get out? Was he dangerous? No the guard approached worried about other things, Alex felt his heart in his throat, it beat louder and louder as though amplified. So loud he was afraid the guard would notice.

The guard stopped and looked at the young boy noticing the detail and reassuring himself that it was only a boy, this was when Alex struck. Kicking the guard in the stomach with all his might. The guard turned white and fell.

Alex picked himself up and looked at the unconscious guard. He checked the guard for weapons when he cam across his wallet. He opened it and checked for money. He hated himself for this, but how else would he get away. He took only what he needed and walked down the stairs out the main entrance of the hospital.

It was pitch black and was raining, each raindrop new. Alex was cold and tired. The rain was heavy and clear but it was a door, a shroud hiding his fear and his anger. He turned around, now facing the building and looked at the huge brass letters that were posted across the face.

BENSON & DECKER FUNERAL HOMES

It was dark and Alex strained his eyes to see the address written under the name, but he was happy he turned away for if he had kept his eyes diverted from the road a minute longer, he would have missed the taxi.

Alex waved his hand and the taxi pulled to the curb. The driver looked stunned at the boy soaked in blue pajamas heading towards his car. The driver didn't care what he looked like, that wasn't his job.

"Where you headin' so late at night." The driver asked as Alex pulled himself into the car.

"Royal & General Bank."


	3. Cover Of Night

CHAPTER THREE: Cover Of Night

* * *

The lights flashed by as blurs, rain was invisible and the only thing for sure was that the car was speeding. The driver sat relaxed in his chair looking straight ahead, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth smoking in a whirl of gray death. The driver put out his cigarette and threw the butt out the window, letting it fly.

"You know, the banks are closed this late." The driver stated. Alex jumped slightly, broken out of deep thought. He was staring out the window, looking at the buildings fly by. Looking at a life that he'd never have again, a normal one.

"Why what time is it?"

"Two in the morning. Don't you have any family I could bring you to instead?"

Alex thought of Jack Starbright, his guardian. He thought of her fiery red hair and her American accent and her American temper. What could have happened to her? Is she okay?

"No." He replied.

The car stopped in front of Royal & General Bank. It was an enormous building with gold lettering that spread it's name across the face. It was new looking and in good conditions as far as buildings go. Alex handed the driver the money he had taken from the guard and didn't care for change. The driver sped off into the night as Alex approached the door. He knew that the front entrance was for normal people; he would have to enter through the back.

He walked around and found the door. Alex hesitated wondering whether he would want to hear what these people had to say. How did he even know if they were here? He pulled open the door, it gave but didn't open. Great.

The 18-wheeler truck rolled by. Alex looked as it passed and smiled to himself, he just hoped it had what he needed. The truck had stopped across the street; the driver was a late night delivery service. The driver got out of the truck and rolled open the back with a large rumble of metal. He emptied his load and closed the back. He rolled the supplies around the store and disappeared behind the shadows of the building. Alex moved quickly looking at the back of the truck. He smiled; the steel cable wire was long and hooked tightly to the back of the truck. It was meant to be able to drag cars and trailers but Alex had different ideas.

Alex looked both ways and pulled the wire across the street. He was happy it was late; no cars would be out. He tied the wire around the door and waited, a few feet away. The driver came around the back and got in the truck unaware of the wire stretching across the street. He was too tired and a little hungry, he just wanted to get home. He started the truck, the engine growled and Alex heard the driver change gears. He drove off tightening the wire. The truck didn't feel a thing. The door flew off its hinges flying from its place and dragging itself behind the truck, sending a storm of sparks. Alex entered the building.

The place was sleek steel with tile floors, a counter and two elevators, no guards and no cameras, where would be the need for an ordinary bank. Who would want to make a deposit at two in the morning?

He took the stairs to something all too familiar. The office of Alan Blunt. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks, there sat Alan Blunt himself, concentrated on the computer screen. He looked up and wasn't surprised at what he saw. He turned off the screen, and focused al of his attention an Alex.

"A little late to be working, don't you think?" Alex asked, still as stone in the spot he had chosen.

"Great things are done in the cover of night."

"What happened to me?"

Mr. Blunt shifted in his chair; "All will be explained tomorrow, so why don't you get some rest, there's a couch in the next office, tomorrow we'll bring you home to get showered and changed and then you can come back, and we'll speak."

It all sounded good to Alex, "And you?" he asked.

Mr. Blunt looked at Alex, "Just a little paperwork."

Alex looked at the clock sideways as he lay on the couch. 2:45 A.M. Alex thought about the night's events and closed his eyes, he didn't think he'd have any good dreams tonight. But he hoped he would.


	4. Three Inches

CHAPTER FOUR: Three Inches

* * *

Alex felt the tap on his shoulder, a gentle, light touch. Almost nostalgic, a feeling he didn't remember but always knew. His eyes flittered open and then squinted shut again, the lights were on. The person he didn't see came close to his face and spoke softly. 

"Wake up Alex." She said quietly, Alex smelled the peppermint in her breath. He opened his eyes again, the lady had stood up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hello, Ms. Jones." He replied. Ms. Jones was the co-head of operations for MI6; she genuinely cared for Alex. And it was his closest thing he had to a mother.

Four guards lightly armed with pistols escorted Alex home. They sat in a black BMW with windows tinted. The guards were dressed casually. Alex opened the door and stepped out into the street. He turned and looked at his house. He just wanted to get home. He opened the door and the warm air brushed across his face; making it hard to breath for a moment, he walked in.

"Who is it?" called a distant voice.

Alex knew at once it was Jack. "It's me, Jack." He called out. There was a pause and the sound of glass shatter on the floor. Jack ran in her eyes glittering, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged and squeezed him. He groaned quietly, she pressed against his wound.

"I can't believe it, I thought you were dead."

"It couldn't have been that long." He said.

"Alex, it's been two and a half weeks. Where have you been?" She said changing moods quickly.

"Training." He lied, but he didn't want to get her worried.

He showered and went to his room and got dressed, his back stinging. He had on his pants and socks when Jack entered with a cup of tea. He had his back turned and she stared at the circular scar that appeared on his back.

"What in the world is that?" She asked, placing down the tea on the dresser and focusing totally on Alex. Alex kept his back turned and his head down. The words wouldn't come easy, but they had to be told; he didn't want to lie anymore.

"It's a bullet wound."

"Who shot you?" She asked shaking with anger, though he couldn't tell it in her voice; she sounded calm, cool.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." He said finally turning around revealing that the bullet had gone right through him leaving the same round scar.

"When are they going to leave you alone, Alex?"

"After this…I promise."

Alex got dressed and smiled to Jack. She wished him luck, she hoped she'd see him soon; alive that is. He left and entered the BMW and drove off.

After a five-minute drive they stopped at Royal & General Bank, there was a warning sign and two guards posted at the entrance, they stood in front of where a door should be.

Alex took a seat in Mr. Blunts office. Ms. Jones was sucking a peppermint as usual she wore a casual dress, nothing out of the ordinary for "assistant manager of Royal & General".

"Lets get started shall we?" asked Blunt

"Fine." Replied Alex. "What happened to me?"

Ms. Jones would be happy to answer this. "Scorpia doesn't like to lose and when they do someone dies, you were marked for death. They hired a sniper to kill you; luckily he missed your heart by only three inches. What we want to know is who ordered Invisible Sword. They said it was an over seas client."

Invisible Sword was a weapon far more dangerous than any bomb, invisible to the naked eyes, transmitted only by shots. Flu shots, polio shots, anything. Radio waves would burst open a small tablet in the vaccination emitting lethal drugs to kill you.

Ms. Jones continued. "We have reason to believe the man to blame is Omar Kascef, an Arab oil tycoon. We have certain contacts that tell us he hates anything English and definitely anything American. But he wouldn't go around telling everyone; it's not good for business. The U.S. has been working on a deal with Kascef and we want you to go in with them. There will also be two civilians on this mission, so try not to endanger them."

Alex listened intently, but he still had questions and he was going to ask them.

"How will I get in there?"

"The civilian is a reporter for the California Times, he'll be working on the story for the paper on the deal. You'll be going in with his daughter. You'll pose as her best friend, on a small vacation to the Middle East." Ms. Jones answered.

"We'll give me the file on the girl, so I can get to work."

For the first time in a while Blunt spoke, "I don't think you'll need them, the girl is Sabina Pleasure, and she's in the other room. The party leaves in three days and you'll spend them learning everything about her. And by the way see Smithers, I am sure he has something for you.""


	5. Promise

CHAPTER FIVE: PROMISE

* * *

Alex looked at the door leading to the office in which he slept. He knew in that same office would be Sabina and her father. He was nervous about meeting her again. How her just knowing him got her dragged in to this. He turned the knob and gave the door a push and entered the room. 

Only Sabina was in the room, sitting on the couch, legs crossed waiting. He closed the door and stopped. He looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. She stood up and ran to him hugging him. It hurt but he could bear the pain. Her brown hair waved in his face. Her blue eyes were closed and she didn't want to let go.

"Hi, Sab."

She finally let go and looked at him. She took a step back and smiled again.

"They told me that I would be working with an agent, but they never said it was you. I asked them about you but didn't tell me, I thought you were hurt because you didn't answer my emails."

She spoke so quickly, excited; like a five-year old. Alex laughed; suddenly everything he was worried about or was afraid of didn't matter. Life in these few minutes was perfect.

"I am sorry the made you do this," said Alex.

"Everything is okay as long as everyone is safe. Alex, promise me that you'll stop him."

Alex knew he couldn't promise anything, he knew that there was a chance she might get hurt, and that anyone might get hurt. He looked in her eyes.

"I promise." He said, reassuring her. "Now I have to go see someone and I'll be back in a while." He smiled and left. Now all had head to do was see Smithers and then he could spend the rest of his time with Sabina.

He entered Smithers' office. Alex knew better than to think of it as a normal office, far from it. It had a lamp and a couch and desk. Smither wasn't there, his extremely large chair sat empty.

Smithers is an extremely large man with a black mustache and no hair atop his head. Alex turned to exit the room, when a voice called him from behind.

"Alex, dear boy, I thought I never see you again after that… you know." Spoke Smithers in a happy-go-lucky voice.

Alex looked stunned, Smithers wasn't there a second ago.

"Oh, you see my new gadget, the hologram projector, see you place the projectors on all four surfaces around where you want the hologram. They emit a picture of what I am doing right now or can play a video. We already have one ready for you and Sabina; she is such a nice girl. Come down to the lab; I'll close the projector, sit in the chair and press the stapler down."

The picture shut off and Alex sat in the chair. He could have fit two people his size in it. He leaned the chair and pressed down the stapler and the chair immediately began to sink, it began a slow descent down a tunnel of pipes and steel. After the two-minute trip, he arrived. The lab walls were stainless steel silver and the floors the same. There was door in front of Alex, and He stood up and waited.

"Decontamination beginning," spoke a computerized voice.

Alex barely had time to compute the words himself before a stream of with gas exploded around him. The stream continued for a full ten seconds before stopping and the doors opened.

Finally Alex saw the lab, it was exactly like in the movies men in white coats and all different kinds of gadgets. Some disguised in shoes. Grenades in hats and lasers in toothpicks and bombs in rings. Alex walked through the halls, unnoticed by the men and women.

Alex finally came across Smithers at the end of the hall working but by expressions on his face he was eagerly awaiting Alex's arrival. Alex entered the room and waited. Smithers stopped and looked up and smiled again.

"I know you have a lot of work to do before you leave and so do I. See your gadgets aren't quite ready yet, but they will be before the three-day limit. First we have your projectors, you know how those work. Next we have your toothbrush, this is a detonator and the toothpaste is your bomb. If you use the whole tube at once you can blow up a four-story building, so be careful."

"Next we have your ring and pen. Use the pen to outline a spot you need to get through and turn the ring twice on your finger it will emit a laser bean and will find the pen mark and cut right through it. And last but not least, we have your contacts, don't worry they won't distort your vision, the right contact will work as a camera, it will transmit all your photos to us. And the left contact will work as a digital map. If you place the contact case in the security room computers as your tour passes through you'll get a digital map of the entire area and security cameras and guard positions, the whole nine yards. Oh and by the way to use the camera blink your eye twice."

"Well old chap we'll supply you with two contact cases; one to go into the security room and the other for the contacts. We'll have your gadgets ready for you in two days so until then have fun with Sabina. Alex, make sure you come back its fun to work with kids."

He smiled again as did Alex. 'Make sure you come back', Alex sure hoped he did too. But right now he turned around and began to walk away.

"Would you like me to send for the chair?" Asked Smithers.

"No, I'll take the stairs." Alex said not turning around.

"Okay suit yourself."

Alex continued walking, somehow regretting he hadn't taken the offer for the chair, it'd probably be a long walk up the stairs, but it gave him time to think. To think about that promise he had made to Sabina. He wondered if he could keep it. He guessed he would only have to wait and see.


	6. Answering Questions

_**LISTEN UP. THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH SAPPY AND ROMANTIC SO TRY NOT TO GET TO DISGUSTED AND TELL YOURESELF, IT HAD TO BE DONE.**_

CHAPTER SIX: ASKING QUESTIONS

* * *

Alex sat in the office with Sabina. The door was closed and they both smiled. They hadn't seen each other in months and had tons to talk about. Alex had been given a list of questions he had to ask. He had placed the list face down but knew the first couple:

Full Name

Age

Birth Date

Favorite Place

Alex let her continue to speak and ramble, he got lost in her words, she spoke so fast, stopping for a second to get Alex's opinion and then continued. She laughed loudly and Alex laughed to though he didn't know why.

"Sab, can I ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure Alex, go ahead ask away"

And so he asked her the questions and apologized multiple times for having ask these ridiculous questions; until he came to the last one. He wanted to know here answer. Was it what he hoped it would be, was it when they kissed that night in her rented mansion.

"What your favorite moment with me?" He asked her.

She hesitated and thought. Truthfully it was when they kissed. But she couldn't let him know that, not yet. She thought, he keeps secrets from me and I surely can do the same.

"When we were working at Wimbledon, that's my favorite time with you." She said a little disappointed with herself for not telling him.

Alex was too disappointed with himself, he was actually afraid to tell her he like her. He thought to himself, what a bad time to fall in love. He laughed inside, a sarcastic laugh. First love and possibly his last couple of days.

"That's all." He said thankfully. He stood up and looked at the clock; it was late.

"Sab. Where's your father anyway?"

"At the hotel. He thinks I am at the movies and at your house eating dinner and hanging out."

"You're telling me that he doesn't know you're here and what we're doing."

"Nope." She smiled.

"Than how does he know I am coming to the Middle East with you?"

"I told him that we would be here for a while and that I already emailed you asking you to go, because we haven't seen each other for a long time and I didn't want go alone. Now lets ask you Alex. Why are you acting so differently?"

"Dieing can do that to a person."

"What!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You talk or I don't go."

"Fine!" Alex screamed. Sabina looked stunned. She was quiet. "I'm sorry." He said. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

She sat not talking or diverting her eyes from him. He sat too and began his story. He told her about Scorpia, Invisible Sword and his parents. He told her about the sniper and the coma and seeing his parents. In the end he had finished his story and got up and approached the door his back turned. He turned the door-knob.

"I am sorry about pushing." She said.

He didn't turn around. "It's okay. Good night Sab, see you tomorrow."

He walked out and left the building towards home.


	7. Of Saints and Sinners

CHAPTER SEVEN: Of Saints and Sinners

* * *

The sun had risen on the third day and the group of oil tycoons gathered on the lobby of the airport. Alex stayed away watching reading their lips. Something about the war driving up oil prices. Alex flushed it away as Sabina walked toward him. She was smiling as she dragged her luggage behind her. It looked heavy, packed with useless stuff. Alex only had a duffel bag filled with clothes and his gadgets, and that's it. Sab stopped and smiled again at him.

"What do you have in there?" Alex asked.

"The essentials, you know brushes, gels, clothes and shoes."

"You know we're only going to be there four days."

"So it never hurts to be prepared."

Alex nodded. She was right, being prepared never killed anyone, being unprepared did. After ten minutes or so they boarded the plane, Alex took the window seat and Sabina next to him. Alex looked around he hadn't seen Sabina's father at all. He saw that he was in the back writing; he didn't look up and didn't take his eyes off the paper. A voice blared over the intercom a woman's voice, gentle and a little high pitched.

"We'll be taking off in three minutes, the seat belt sign is turned on, and please do so. Thank you."

Sab read a book as the plane took off, again she was prepared. Alex bent to see what it was. A spy novel. Alex laughed to himself. The glamour that is associated with being a spy, the women the cars and gadgets. All wasn't true, there was nothing good about killing a person, and there was nothing good about shrouding yourself and lying.

The plane trip took about twelve hours and as the miles blew by all Alex saw was desert, a vast wasteland. How did anything survive out there? The bleak orange hell that was the Iraqi desert. There was hundreds of miles of nothing all round. The plane landed, there was a sandstorm blazing outside blowing tons of sand in all directions and whirlwinds of debris.

Alex and the rest of the passengers exited the plane covering their eyes with their luggage. They were greeted by six of seven guards, they were guided to limos and there they wiped themselves off.

The limo was wide and long. The tycoons sat at one end along with Alex and the Pleasures. And at the other end was a man shrouded in shadow. He sat legs crossed and smiled as the limo took off. He sat forward revealing himself. Omar Kascef was thin and in his mid-thirties. His head was bare and glasses rested gently on his nose. He smiled revealing the whitest teeth that Alex had ever seen. He sat back again.

"Welcome to my palace. I am Omar Kascef." He spoke with a deep Middle Eastern accent. "Some tell stories of saints and sinners. They call us sinners but I say we are saints providing the world with power and light. We are like God, we let there be light. So you want to buy my oil, well I will let you get settled in my home and then we will discuss business tomorrow. Dinner is served at 5:20 sharp and after that you will be able to use the pool, or wander the palace. There are armed guards posted around the palace for our protection. Please there is our security system in the basement floor, so do not venture there."

Alex had heard this too many times, the armed guards for their protection. Alex had seen this type of character too many times. Except this was different, Alex was more afraid of him than any other terrorist. His smile, that's what scared him most. The ride continued and Kascef said nothing further, everyone was quiet watching the nothing roll on and on. Finally they arrived at the palace the large electrified fence surrounding it. The armed guards circling the perimeter.

Alex thought to himself, there was something more to this place than just oil and he was going to find it. But first he had to get to the basement.

The limo stopped and everyone piled out. Alex knew that their luggage would be delivered, but Alex had carried his bag and they couldn't search it right in front of him. He was escorted to his own room across from Sabina's. Everyone had his or her own room. His was large and decorated in and Arab style. The whole palace was huge and looked like something out of Aladdin. Alex unpacked and was sure that there were cameras hidden in the room somewhere. But he thanked Smithers that he had gotten the hologram projector. And he had taped videos of him sleeping and reading a book, to use for the hologram. He looked at the time it was 4:15, he took a shower and got dressed. He crossed the hall and knocked on Sabina's door. She opened it and Alex lost his breath. She wore a red dress, it fell down to her ankles and her hair was done with berets. Alex had been wearing a suit. His hair had been done as usual combed straight back with two long strands hanging over his eyes. She smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She said red appearing on her cheeks.

He escorted he down to the dining room, her arm wrapped in his, they took seats next to each other. They both were happy. Suddenly a bell rang out, it echoed through the hall. And with this seven butlers entered with platters covered. They placed them down in front of them and drinks were served, anything could ask for he got. He ordered fresh squeezed orange juice on ice. Another bell rung, and with this Omar Kascef entered dressed in his best suit and tie. He didn't sit down and nobody touched there food until Mr. Kascef started. He smiled his devious smile. Dinner had begun.


	8. The Enemies Throne

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Enemies Throne

* * *

Kascef still stood and smiled, he looked at everyone with the cold eyes. He was neatly dressed as was everyone at the table. Kascef sat and closed his mouth, not smiling anymore.

"Begin," he said lifting the cover of the platter. Steam billowed from his plate revealing a magnificent steak, with vegetables surrounding it. A twice-baked potato on the side with rice and salad. An assortment of wines and sodas for Sabina and Alex who stared at the hunk of cow on their plates. It must have weighed a pound and a half. And for a long time they feasted quietly. As if they were afraid to speak or they were just enjoying their food.

Alex was first to break the silence. "Mr. Kascef, how did you obtain such great wealth?" Everyone looked at Alex than at Kascef, who seemed obliged to answer.

"I immigrated to the United States from Iraq, and went to Harvard where I studied American History. And during my studies I found that through out history the oil business was profitable one. And indeed it was, so when I graduated I worked in an oil company. As I worked my way up through the ranks, I found myself as Vice President, when my mentor passed I became President. And that is how I got here. The world doesn't stop for the weary."

Everyone was silent soaking in Kascefs words like sponges. Alex soaked them too and was sure there was more to this man than he let out. Dinner ended with everyone loosening his or her belts. Sabina had only finished a third of her steak and half of her potato. Alex himself had lost his appetite; he wanted only to find out what Kascef had planned. He recalled Kascefs words: _…You may explore my palace…. _And that's what Alex had planned.

Everyone went to their rooms and alex escorted Sabina to hers. She walked slowly, maybe she knew what he intended to do tonight, maybe she was in the mood to be romantic, Alex didn't know. He was focused on what he had to do. He stopped outside her door and let go of her arm. He was warm, safe and in that moment the cold got in, there was no warmth.

"Goodnight Sabina," he said smiling.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight Alex." She kissed him again this time long. "And that's for luck."

The door closed and Alex couldn't blink, he just walked his hand over his cheek, he still felt the presence of her lips. He walked toward the end of the hall suddenly focused. He ran down the stairs two steps at a time, jumping over the rail at the end. He found the door at the end of the hall, he was sure it led to the basement. He gave the handle a tug but it refused to budge. Then the sound of echoes rang out from behind the door. The door opened and it was one solitary guard. Alex kicked him in the stomach. The guard turned pink and fell lifeless, unconscious. Alex grabbed the door before it fell closed; he slipped in and walked down the stairs.

He had grabbed his contact case and the rest of his gadgets before he went to dinner and had already reached the bottom of the stairs. They seemed to go on forever, he looked up to the top of the winding stairwell, there was a glimmer of light. He continued on. Lights hanged from the ceiling, wires tied by a loose rope. Windows were on both sides of the hallway. Inside was a blank desk and chair. Alex stopped as if expecting something to happen. And it did, though Alex didn't know how to explain it. The desk began to shake, as did the chair, they began to jiggle than they began full swing to shake, the ground cracked and split, and then it suddenly it stopped. Alex kept going, until he found the door to the security room.

The sleek silver walls made Alex feel right at home different from the hallway. The computers lined the walls, each showing a different picture; the outside, the pool, and each and every room in the house. Even Alex was shown on the upper right hand corner. Alex took out the contact case and placed it behind the computer screen where no one would look. He had just enough time to lift his hands before the door to the security room opened.

"Mr. Rider, I would have thought it would have taken another hour before I found you," raised the words of Mr. Omar Kascef who still dressed in his suit entered with two armed guards.

"I thought you were planning something, well?" Alex asked.

"All in good time," he spoke again, " but right now we're going to walk."

Alex and Kascef walked further down the hall. Kascef had warned Alex not to try anything for the armed guards walked behind them.

Kascef stopped at one room; it had an old wooden door that looked scary though it was ordinary. Kascef opened the door and the room grew scarier. There was a dim light hanging off the ceiling and a lonely chair. The chair was vintage with straps and locks. Both entered the room.

"This chair is one of the most evil torturing devices in all the world. It is called the 'Enemies Throne'. Why, you ask, well this chair was first used in the early 1500's when a king tortured the enemy king and killed him. Until now I have never had the pleasure of using it." Kascef smiled a devious smile. Alex's heart beat harder almost bursting out of his chest.

Alex looked at the chair than at Kascef, he was sure that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen. He was sure he was going to die if he tried to escape or sat in the chair. But as he looked in Kascefs eyes he thought of a plan. He hoped it would work.

"Go on, Alex. Sit in the chair, you beat death once, lets see how long you can hold him off this time."


	9. Vision

_Dear Reader: I am probably going to be hated for torturing Alex like this, but no hero is invincible. Alex has to sacrifice alot for what he believes, so don't hate me, thank me because this might make you love Alex more._

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: VISION

* * *

The blood shot from his mouth, this was the most devastating punch as of yet. Alex's face was bruised and his lip was fat. Blood dropped from his nose and mouth. The sweat dragged down his hair and his eye was puffing up. He closed his eye after every punch, keeping his contacts in. Alex knew this was only the start; the real pain would come soon.

Kascef watched smiling as his guards did their work, they were going easy on him, because he was a child and he was young. But he also knew they would follow his orders. "Phase two,' Kascef ordered.

The guards went straight to work, loosening one leg lock. The grabbed his leg and twisted it. Alex first heard the snap, and then he heard his own scream. He yelled and wretched his eyes closed. The guards twisted it back into proportion breaking it back into place. Alex screamed harder. They proceeded with the other leg. Alex slumped in the 'throne' and looked at Kascef who was smiling again.

"Don't worry, they have broken them back into place, you can probably walk in about 15 minutes, if you live that long. Phase three."

The guards were like robots with no remorse and no mercy at every whim of Kascef. Alex watched from the corner of his eye as the guard placed his leg lock back on and the other went behind the chair. There was a wheel; as on a pirate ship; and the guard began to twist it. Alex felt the life being pulled out of him, as the locks got tighter. His face turned red, and he lost all breath.

"First your ribs will break, then your legs and then your neck. And if by some miracle of God you survive that, your spine will break into pieces."

Alex felt the first of his lungs try to gasp for breath, but it was useless. Alex muttered something; it was loud and undecipherable.

"What," Kascef snapped as all signs of happiness disappeared from his face. Kascef snapped his fingers and the guards loosened the wheel. "Loosen his locks and throw him in the cell, let him savor his wounds and taste his blood. Take him back here in an hour and finish him. Alex struggled for breath and he opened his eyes, everything was clouded in a red. His eyes were bloodshot. His vision blurred.

The guards loosened his locks and this was when Alex did it. He pushed them off slipping out the tube of toothpaste. The guards fell back and Alex opened the tube and placed a thin layer on the hand chains. The guards got up and pistol-whipped him. Through the pain he slid the toothpaste back into his pocket. They dragged him out of the room, his feet dragging behind him. They carried him to a cell at the end of the hall and they threw him in. The room was dark and dirty, and dimly lit. The cell made for a hard landing as Alex was thrown in.

He waited until the guards had left until he began to unfold his plan. He closed his left eye and pressed it gently with finger. A digital map of the area popped behind his eye. It showed the entire area surrounding Alex. Green dots, which Alex guessed to be the guards, were moderately far away. And because Alex had paid attention while he was being dragged, he quickly found the Throne room. He pulled the toothbrush from his pants and he thanked God that they hadn't checked him. He pressed the center of the brush and he hoped the bomb worked. He closed his left eye and saw the green dots running towards the throne room. Now was his chance, he pulled out the tube of toothpaste and placed a small line on the outer edge of the door, going all around it. The guards were distracted; he pressed the toothbrush and the door blew off his hinges and outside into the hallway. Alex closed his eye and the guards were coming. He tapped his eye again, so now it worked with his eye open.

He ran down the clear hallway, he struggled for breath, his legs hurt. He found the door leading up to the main level; he looked up at the glimmer of light. His light at the end of the tunnel, promising hope and revealing demons. He ran up the steps and sopped every twenty steps to gain air. Until he reached the exit.

Sabina already boarded the plane home; she wondered what the idea was for cutting off negotiations with the tycoons at the beginning of third second day. It was nine in the morning and the hot sun began to rise of the bleak horizon. Alex had disappeared and she wasn't going to let him die. She got out of her seat and walked toward the exit of the plane. A guard stood in front of her.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I can't let you exit the plane"

She nodded and walked to the back of the plane and took the stairs to the cargo hold. She went down and looked around. The entire place smelled of oil, the luggage was piled in the far side and it was dark. There were beams of light were the wheels were tied to the ground. She jumped down and grabbed onto the steel axels. She slid the rest of the way and stepped off. The trunk to he limo was still open and all of the luggage was gone. Sabina jumped into the trunk and brought down the cover, but not closing it. She held it down.

Alex stood in the shadow of a great vase; he saw in the eyepiece that a guard was approaching. The guard rounded the corner as Alex jumped out and kicked the guard in the knee, breaking it. The guard fell and before he could make a sound or scream Alex had his mouth covered. He hit the guard in the head once and knocked him out. He grabbed his gun and AK-74 and entered the main lobby. And before he knew it he was surrounded by green dots, guards were all around him and at the helm Omar Kascef.

"Mr. Rider, you broke a valuable piece of history."

"That's just too bad," Alex said sarcastically.

Alex pointed the guns at Kascef and kept all eyes on him. The main door opened and in walked Sabina. She had knocked out the driver and walked in the front door, she had wondered where all the guards had gone and now she knew. In front of all the guards were Omar Kascef and Alex Rider; they stared hatefully into each other's eyes. Alex looked sideways at Sabina and in an instant his hate turned to fear.

"Go Sabina, GO!" He screamed, but she turned around and the great door in which she entered was closed and guards stood in front of her. She couldn't go anywhere.

"Well Mr. Rider it seems I have something you want."

"Let her go or I WILL shoot you."

"GO ahead, Mr. Rider, you shoot me and my men shoot you and your girlfriend and someone else finishes my work. So here are your choices: you fire and die. Or you place your guns down and come with us and we let your girl go free."

Alex didn't hesitate to throw his guns down. "No Alex, don't do it," Sabina screamed as Alex walked away surrounded by two guards. He didn't look back, he knew he was going to die but at least she would live. The large door leading outside opened and they escorted Sabina outside. They walked Alex down the stairs to the dungeon again.

They walked Alex to another room with a large stone block in the center, and whips along the wall. Kascef entered as Alex stood against the wall.

"Where is Sabina," Asked Alex.

"She is being escorted away."

"What?"

"We are taking her into the desert and letting her go free, like you asked."

Alex jumped at Kascef but was whipped with the AK-74, he fell, and he looked up at Kascef filled with hatred.

"Lets see what else you can handle." Kascef said folding his arms.

The guards proceeded to take off Alex shirt and place him back first on the stone slab. Alex was sweating. His heart was beginning to thump. The guard lit a blowtorch and watched as the blue and red flames fire out of it. Alex watched as the guard lit a small steel wire and then pulled it away, it beaming red.

The guard placed the wire on his side, singing his under arm hairs and leaving burn marks. The guard pulled it down his side burning him. Alex screamed, as the guard finished. The guard repeated this step three times and each time Alex screamed louder. The guard finished and released Alex; he fell to the ground and lifted himself up, Kascef smiled at him. The guard let Alex breathe for a while; he wanted him to be fresh for the next set of screams.

"Do it three more times then kill him, if he survives, I have to go."

Kascef left as the guard retied Alex to the slab and proceeded to burn him on the other side. Kascef walked down the hall as Alex's screams echoed behind him. He had a job to do and this was only pleasure, he had to get his job done before more MI6 agents arrived.


	10. In The Devils Defense

_**Dear Readers: Okay now we get to the freakin' awesome stuff, this is where it gets good, enjoy. And please I love c**__**riticism so bring it on.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: In The Devils Defense

* * *

Kascef sincerely wanted to stay for the boy's death, but time was of the essence. The plan was almost coming together after 20 years, it was within reach. Kascef watched from the helicopter as the guards loaded the girl into the back of the truck. The guards closed the back and went along with their business. The guards were going to the control center, and they rode in the back of another truck. The helicopter took off heading east, though all sides looked the same. 

The guard had burned two sides of Alex, he continually screamed. The guard went to begin the third side as Alex closed his eyes and his head fell back. It was finally over, the guard watched; it looked like Alex had given up. The guard put down the rod and unlocked Alex rolling him onto the floor. Alex hit the ground, his bare flesh rubbing against the cold dirty surface. They guard had taken Alex's shirt off but left his black military cargo pants on. The guard approached Alex victoriously, he thought he had won. Alex's eyes opened, he was looking at the ground, and he heard the guard come. Closer and closer. Alex spun around, lying on his back and in an instant he had leg-swiped the guard. The guard fell back, slipping onto the steel rod. He was lucky it was cool and he would survive.

Alex stood up, and picked up the blowtorch and lit it up, smiling from behind the curtain of blue and yellow flame. He placed the blowtorch next to the guard, missing him. The guard looked over and began to weep. Alex placed the flame on the rod, lighting it into a red beam. He wouldn't try to pull it out now, Alex thought. Then he looked around and for some strange reason, he thought of Sabina and he turned off the torch and grabbed the guards AK-74 and his handgun and ran with all three.

Alex ran through the empty halls of the palace to the back door, only a little bit to see what was going on, the guards were stepping in to trucks. But to where? And then there was another truck, Sabina, Alex thought. And behind that truck a long steel where extended from the back onto a crate. Alex could have climbed into the crate, but when they opened it, he would be target practice. Then he remembered only 6 days ago, when he was trying to get into MI6 Special Operations section in London. How he ripped the door off. Alex smiled and crawled out the door, he slid across the floor, dragging dirt with him.

He lifted the hook off of the crate and slid toward the door again. He placed it on the handle, and then he crawled back inside. Alex knew that the truck would back up and go quick in order to start. The truck backed up as Sabina banged on the door. The truck automatically picked up speed, ripping the door off its hinges dragging it behind, and hanging on the back by the doorknob was Alex.

There are things a spy needs to survive, one is planning, and the other is sensibility. Alex in doing this had neither. He had barely planned this, but had no idea that guards would be approaching by Dune buggy. They approached quicker and quicker as Alex looked around. He noticed the buggies approaching faster, one driver and one shooter. The shooter hanged over the top and fired, his bullets bouncing off the dirt, like a meteor hitting the Earth. Alex watched as they came closer, reloading their guns. Alex looked at the blowtorch. He threw it onto the floor; it rolled under the wheel of the first buggy. The buggy exploded into the air, it landed with a bang, and a crash, glass spreading all over the desert floor, and the second buggy had barely missed it. And it was speeding up.

The bullets shot past Alex as the door sped along the floor. Alex still had a gun and he was going to use it. He shot the AK at the car, the gun shot blowing Alex's arm into the air. He missed. Alex shot gain at the car; it was approaching fast, so close that Alex could see the rage in the driver's eyes as he pressed the gas. The guard shot again this time hitting the door; it made a loud metal sound as it bounced back missing Alex by only inches. Alex fired again, this time hitting the tire. The car flung to the left, sending the shooter into the door, breaking his ribs. The buggy flipped landing both men on their heads. The truck continued on. Alex looked around; suddenly he found it, the retractor. He had the shot perfectly aimed, he was about to fire when he felt a push, he looked behind him, staring into the face of a sixteen-wheeler truck. Alex aimed the AK and fired, it made a line along the windshield but missed the driver.

Alex looked at the silver bumper of the truck as it came closer, engine roaring like a beast. Alex shot the front of the truck; it began to smoke from the engine, the truck swerved to the side. Alex finally saw the gas cap, he shot at it and with the third shot it hit. It exploded into the air heading straight towards Alex. Alex turned and with his last few bullets shot at the retractor lever, it hit and began pulling Alex. The wreck began to fall in a fiery ball of metal and death. Alex jumped near the top of the door as the truck landed, ripping the bottom half off. Alex turned around he was near the truck; he opened the door and looked at Sabina.

"Hi, Sab," He said smiling.

Sabina looked at Alex, he was still shirtless and had an AK-74 in his hands. She ran to him and hugged him; she felt the burns on his side.

"I thought you were dead," She said still hugging him.

"Almost."

She felt the burns, he groaned a little. "What are those?" She asked.

"They are burns. From Kascefs torture session." Alex replied spitting." His face was still bruised and he still limped, but overall he was fine.

"He tortured you! What did he do?" She said getting angry.

"I'll tell you, but you can't do anything stupid." She nodded. "He gave me a couple punched, broke my legs and gave me these burns, but the fool didn't kill me."

"You make it sound like nothing."

"As long as I'm not dead, now excuse me I have to find out where we're going." He ran to the edge of the truck as the door dragged behind. He jumped out and twisted himself luckily grabbing the roof on the outside edge. He hung over and smiled as he pulled himself up onto the roof. He ran along the roof ducked down, he finally approached the head car; he jumped down on the passenger's side and opened the door to find a guard driving. He pointed the gun at him.

"Drive!" Alex screamed over the roar of the engine.

The driver looked calm as he spoke in an American accent. "My name is David Titan and I am with the CIA. I'm here to stop Kascef."

Alex didn't know whether to believe him, but he would keep his eye on him

"But you know, in the Devils defense, Kascef picked a good spot." The American spoke, keeping his eye on the road. He was right, Alex thought, a great spot to control the world or destroy it. They headed north though Alex didn't know which away from the other. The sun was still far above them and the truck went at least 65. Whatever it was that Kascef was planning they only had half an hour to stop it. In the Devils defense, Alex thought, he had picked the Devil had picked a good partner. Too good.


	11. Infiltration

* * *

TO THE READER- #1

DEAR, jasonb210

THAN YOU FOR THE CRITISISM. AND ABOUT THE AK-74, IT IS A SOVIET MACHINE GUN WHERE AS THE AK-47 IS ISRAELI ISSUE. LOOK IT UP. ANY WAY THAN KYOU FOR POINTING THINGS OUT, IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD. I'LL TRY AND ADD AS MUH DEATIL AS POSSIBLE

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: INFILTRATION

* * *

The sun sank slowly over the westerns sky. It was as though it had died. Alex had felt that feeling too many times. He still held the AK in his hands. The strap wrapped around his cut up, shirtless chest. The strap covered the scar. The same one that had brought him closer to his parents than ever before. He looked over at David Titan.

David Titan was in his mid-thirties and his lush brown hair waved with the wind. He was strong and he had loose confident eyes. Eyes that needed no protection, his smile was warming and innocent. The truck stumbled on with Sabina in the back. She was getting nervous, Alex had left to get the driver and yet they were still driving. Was Alex driving? These questions would be answered in only minutes when they stopped outside an oil complex; it was old and covered with black mold that Alex could only assume was oil remnants. Alex and Titan stepped out of the truck and went to the back. Titan looked inside, the door had been open for a few miles. The ground was parched beneath them and left footprints when they moved.

It was dark inside with a shadow in the back.

"Sabina, come on out." Alex spoke softly, his jaw still aching from the punches.

Sabina walked out, shaken and a little scared. She smiled at Alex and he smiled back. She took a good look at Titan. "Who is this?" She asked.

Titan smiled a charming smile. "I am David Titan of the…"

"An American," spoke Sabina. Sabina must've known that she was too young for him, but I guess she still had a crush. Alex watched, he coughed. The attention was broken. Titan was at least 35 he was just putting on his charming act. Everyone regained consciousness and went on.

The gated were rusty and dug deep in the dirt and with a sharp kick they fell over. Alex was suspicious of it, if this was his base of operations why in the world would his security be so light. A bird flew overhead; it sunk down to land on the hallway of fence. It landed in the hall and exploded, feathers flying in all directions. Maybe they had protection, Alex thought. Everyone stared at the feathers floating down, smoking and on fire. Alex looked at the small metal box, the origin of the laser that was invisible to the naked eye, but Alex guessed that it went behind it.

"What are we going to?" Asked Titan, still looking at the feathers.

Alex looked at Sabina and she looked at him. He stared into her eyes, he showed no emotion. Her blue eyes widened. "Alex don't you do it." She said hastily going to him, placing her hands on his bare shoulder.

He didn't look at her; he pushed her off and began walking. He walked toward the hallway, now smeared in bird remains. The red of the blood.

Alex went to the first box and breathed in and out. Everyone but Alex seemed frozen in place, Alex stepped up onto the box, no bigger than the heel of his shoe; he held out his arms like a tightrope walker and breathed again. Alex was never before afraid of something he couldn't see. He took the first step landing on the other box; his shoelace dipped low intruding on one of the lasers. It split it in half singing the material. Alex didn't feel it and if he had he would have lost his balance and have been cut into small strips by the lasers. He stepped again and again until he reached the other side of the hallway. He stepped down finally breathing out, it had only taken three minutes to get across but it felt like days. Like he was crossing a desert. He had begun to sweat and his brown hair was pressed down.

Titan and Sabina let out a sigh of relief, not enough time to smile. The bullets tore through the truck and bounced off the ground. Sabina and Titan were first to react; they jumped behind the truck and blocked their heads. Six or seven guards appeared, their guns smoking.

Titan looked at Alex who stood there looking. Shell shock. Everything appeared n slow motion, no sound just movement, bullets flying in slow motion, missing their targets. Sabina covering herself, and Titan firing back. Blinking after every shot. And Alex just standing there watching, dull glazed over eyes, a look of nothing. His hair waving in the wind and his mouth closed.

Alex finally broke the shock and finally heard the sounds of the battle. The sound of ricocheting bullets the sound of firing of a weapon and finally the sound of Titan screaming.

"Go, Alex! I'll find a way out. Go stop Kascef."

Alex ran toward the oil complex, over looking the battle raging behind him. He opened the door and ran in. How different the inside looked. The floors were silver and futuristic and the walls were white. Bland and nostalgic. How many times before Alex had seen places like this. He kept waking listening and hearing the battle outside. Who was winning? Were they still alive? Could Alex do it alone? Alex thought as he continued walking to the end of the hall. He found an elevator and pressed the button leaning to the side to make sure there was no guard. There wasn't and he stepped into the small square space. There must be a camera, Alex thought, but he didn't care. Kascef must've known by now he was coming.

Alex looked at the buttons. First Floor, Second, third, basement 1, basement 2. Alex decided to pick one of the basements, if he picked the wrong one he may very well be surrounded by guards or if not he would be very lucky. He pressed the button and watched it light up. The doors closed silently and he began to head down. Alex swallowed and hoped that he wouldn't find guards. He thought about Sabina and Titan, he hoped they would be alive. The doors opened and the light flooded in, Alex stepped out. He was happy, there were no guards, there was something different. Something worse.


	12. Prison Wing

CHAPTER TWELVE: PRISON WING

Alex left the elevator; his eyes still wide open. The sleek metal complex had disappeared and what was left in the basement was a dank, dirty facility. Alex took his first breath in what seemed like hours and he could taste the blood and tears here.

Alex looked around and noticed the cells, and the guards circling the area. Carrying their AK's in hand ready for anything. He took a deep breath and stepped out. The floors were wet with some oily substance and the stench of sweat and blood, set the tone of this place. The walls were stern brick; they too were covered with this substance. Alex took a step, it echoed slowly through the halls. It was completely silent. Alex moved on. He peeked around the corner, no guard. Alex stepped out.

Cages. Cells like a prison. Alex no longer wondered what this part of the facility was for. Of course Alex knew that he was the only one who got the luxury of the enemies throne. He continued on looking through the rusted steel cells. Beds with used, dirty woolen covers. An unflushable toilet. In cell number one was a man, his ragged clothes were ripped and dirty. He stood up, with the little strength he had he crept toward the door, holding onto the bars when he arrived.

"Who are you?" He said in his rough raspy voice. His hair was long and all over, he had no one to make it for. "I'm with, MI6."

"MI6 is using kids now, things have changed since I've been gone haven't they." He said blinking a few times.

"You were with MI6?" Alex asked lowering his gun, a little.

"Almost all the men in these cells were, except the few who were with the CIA."

"And what happened here."

"Well if you look on any report we disappeared. But Kascef, you know. Now listen, can you get us out of here?"

Alex nodded and pulled out his toothpaste and brush and used a small amount on his lock. He then moved on to the next one and the next until everyone in the block was done. Alex looked around the corner, the guard was coming. Alex pressed the brush and the doors blew open. The guard was immediately running towards Alex. By this time all the men had limped out and stood in the hallway. The guard rounded the corner and pointed the gun. The man in cell one walked toward the guard.

"In the middle of the desert, in a dank dirty basement with temperatures around, I say 90 degrees. That gun..." the guard pulled the trigger and watched as nothing came out.

"That gun would jam." He said finishing his sentence. He punched the guard, who proceeded to fall to the floor unconscious.

"There's a truck outside, if you see a CIA agent and a girl take them with you. If you don't, go on alone. By the way who are you?"

"Ryan VanGordon, and thank you Alex for all you've done."

All the men walked toward the elevator. They did Alex the service of getting rid of the last guard in the area. Maybe Alex had hoped that the man would say his last name was Rider. But he knew he was hoping too much. He had taken the picture of VanGordon with the contact camera, it was transmitted to MI6 and hopefully they'd piece together the facts. Kascef had kidnapped VanGordon and they would send a lot of back up. And send it very quick.

Alex thought about VanGordons last few words. 'Thank you Alex.' It was so blatant that Alex hadn't noticed it. Alex never gave his name, how did he know it. Alex ran for the elevator and stooped in front of it. He was too late; the door was only a few inches form closing. Van Gordon waved. "Good luck."

Alex was sure that he was with MI6. Alex ran for the stairs and jumped two steps at a time. His legs were feeling better. The décor of the second floor was totally different from the basement. This sector was clean and silver. Sleek and metal. Why did every person choose that?

Alex walked down the hall and looked through the doors as he passed. Empty with nothing but a table and chair. Where had everyone gone? Was there anyone at all? Alex came to the room at the end of the hall, CONTROL ROOM. He entered and looked at the halls, filled with computer screens and desks with tables. Alex looked at the screens.

Washington DC, London, New York, Moscow. All were construction sites under the name Kasckef Industries. Alex took out his pen and looked at the ring still securely on his finger. He moved the pen around all the computers and all of the equipment and looked at the ring. He looked; about to twist it and activate the laser beam when the door flung open, and there was Kascef surrounded by guards. And the last to enter the room, surrounded by guards were Sabina and Titan.

"Why is it," Kascef spoke, "that you refuse to die?"

Alex looked at him blankly, than he looked at Sabina and Titan. They were unharmed. He guessed that VanGordon was gone. He again looked at Kascef and said nothing. Kascef was smiling.

"But I intend to tell you my plan now that you're here. But I might as well inflict a small amount of pain to you. Drop your weapon or I'll shoot you girlfriend." He pointed his gun toward her. Alex had no choice; he threw down the AK and the handgun. Kascef still pointed the gun.

"Thank you. But it seems we have no need for Mr. Titan here." Kascef squeezed the trigger and the bullet few out like a missile surrounded by flame and smoke. Titan fell backward and lie there blood spilling and a massing into a pool near him. Alex looked in horror, then at Kascef that devious smile growing on his face.

"Now lets get down to business."


	13. Sniper's Eye

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Sniper's Eye

Titan lay on the floor, the pool of blood growing inch by inch, a dull glaze rolling over his eyes. He was dieing, that was obvious. Alex stood at gunpoint for the second or third time. Kascef didn't car about anything but him and his plan what ever it was.

"Mr. Rider, stop looking at your friend because he's going to die, and I'm sure you'll join him soon after. But not before you see the first trial of Sniper's Eye."

Alex looked at Kascef with the same blank stare. He looked at Sabina. She was on the verge of crying, what had he done? Why did he have to bring her into this? Kascef hatched the same smile.

"You want your girlfriend? I think I'll make her death long, and definitely painful, maybe I'll let you live long enough to enjoy it with me."

"You touch her and," Alex screamed his eyes fiery and sweat growing on his brow. Anger built up inside him like never before, but he couldn't risk it. He listened.

"You'll do nothing. Now as for Sniper's Eye. I have construction sites all over the world and most in the U.S. and Britain. But this is no ordinary site, because there will be no building, and in a few minutes there will be nothing. See I have created a tectonic plate manipulator, I'll explain it so a child's mind a comprehend it."

Alex knew exactly what he was talking about, but he would let him ramble on until he had a time to execute his plan.

"Sniper's Eye can create strong vibrations. Strong enough to cause an earthquake. Now if these earthquakes were positioned correctly it could destroy anything in its path. They are in Washington D.C., London England, Moscow Russia, and other capitals in the world as well as the New York Stock Exchange, and Royal & General Bank."

Alex looked shocked. He knew, how? Alex looked shocked; it showed in his eyes, they were wide.

"Why call 'Sniper's Eye' wee when I heard you stopped Scorpia last attempt I was angry. When I heard you were shot, I was very happy, so I decided that I would name the world's greatest project after you. And why would I go to such great lengths to destroy the world?"

"Yeah that question came to mind, or I am I right in guessing you are just a sadistic fool."

"Sadistic fool! Ha ha ha. Funny." Kascef laughed showing the white pointed teeth. He held his knee and laughed, then he stopped, and in a split second the smile was gone and the bullet fired quicker than Alex could blink. Alex felt the pain in his leg, he dropped and looked. The bullet hit the edge of his leg and left a hole, minor. Sabina ran to him and held him.

"When I say, duck." He whispered. Than he got up and hobbled to keep his balance, his leg hunched.

"When I first came to America, I had all the hopes in the world. But than I opened my eyes. And found that the world was filled with rich and greedy people. And if you weren't a greedy person you end up in the gutter. So I went to college and found the worlds greediest profession, oil. Everyone fights, wars for oil. But that wasn't the only reason."

Kascef continued. "I hated the U.S. government and all associated with it. I went up in the oil industry and was V.P. So in order to obtain my goal. I killed the President and took his position and that is how I got here and why I do what I do. Now let us conclude our conversation and get on with the action."

Kascef looked at the computers again and approached them. Alex hobbled and Sabina stood in front of him, guns pointed at them by the barrage of guards.

"Now!" Alex yelled, Sabina ducked and Alex spun the rings outer edge and Kascef jumped out of the way. The laser shot out in a spilt second the laser had cut through the guards and continued on the path of the pen marks. The bodies of the guards fell into a multitude of pieces on the floor. There was no blood, the laser had sheared the skin and burned the blood vessels making a new skin.

Kascef ran, and Alex picking up the AK from the floor. He stopped and looked at Sabina. "Get Titan outside. I have to get Kascef."

Alex ran out and up the stairs. They were heading toward the heliport atop the roof. Alex shot at Kascef as he rounded the corner; the bullets bounced off the wall and shot off tons of stone particles. Kascef kept running and Alex kept following.

It seemed like forever until they reached the heliport. They looked over the entire desert; there was nothing for miles. The sun gleamed blood red over the barren wasteland. A cool breeze flowed in Alex's hair. Kascef stood in the center of the port, smiling.

Alex pointed the gun as he walked in a circle around Kascef. Alex finally felt the pain of running with a wounded leg.

"I must know Alex, what do you plan on doing now?"

Alex smiled himself and pointed the gun. "I have a few plans in my mind." He said gritting his teeth. He held his finger on the trigger. He smiled again, bigger this time. It's his turn.

The sun was high and a pin drop could be heard. The sweat grew on Alex's brow. The gun was pointed; Alex had his chance, would he take it. He had a promise to Sabina to stop him.

"Wait," spoke a voice from the door. Alex looked, but no one was there. Was he going crazy, no, the door was open and the voice sounded familiar. Alex looked towards the door and it was closing. Kascef jumped at him tackling him knocking to gun over the side of the building.

Sabina dragged Titan outside, he was bleeding seriously and his eyes were rolled back and his skin was pale white. The blood dragged along on the floor, like a sick path. Sabina dragged him through the front door. The sun beamed onto them, The truck was still there. Sabina looked at the roof. She hoped Alex was okay. He made a promise and she knew he would do anything to keep it. Even die...again.


	14. The Man In Shadow

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The End

Alex punched Kascef, blood shot from his mouth. Kascef moaned as he turned Alex and began his turn to punch, except this time harder. He slammed his fist into Alex's mouth, breaking one of his teeth. Again and again. Alex put his left hand on Kascefs face and used his right to search his pocket for it. He wrapped his hand around the pen and pulled it out. He broke it behind Kascefs back, ink all over his shirt. Kascef didn't know it.

Alex pushed Kascef off, and lifted himself up. Kascef didn't charge at him. He just stood up and gave a bloody smile. "Alex don't you know you can't stop me." He held up his hand to reveal a small button. "Like I would ever not have a backup detonator. Which shall go first, how about Washington D.C. Or London. I like London." Kascef pressed the button. Alex had fear and anger plastered on his face.

"Don't you lay a finger on him." Spoke a voice from the door. It was shrouded in shadow so Alex couldn't see him or her. Jack stepped out of the shadow to reveal her entire self.

"Jack? What's going on here? Why?" Alex stuttered in absolute amazement, blood trickling from his mouth and his eye. His limp ever more apparent and his clothes ripped. His bare upper body scratched and broken.

She winked at him slightly. "I couldn't let those people at MI6 keep recruiting you, so Mr. Kascef had a great idea, kill them. But he never said anything about hurting you." She winked again. Alex looked at Kascef again.

Kascef held the handgun, pointed at Alex. He had it since Alex threw it down to save Sabina. "Now Mr. Rider it's time for you to die. We've wasted a lot of bullets but there is still one in the chamber and one in the clip."

Kascef pulled the trigger and Alex spun the outer rim of the ring. A huge laser shot out and the bullet raced towards Ales. The bullet fell into the lasers path and was disintegrated, the laser continued its path and exploded into Kascefs chest, leaving a ink blot shaped hole. Kascef looked at it then at the gun and Alex. He fired the last shot into Alex. The bullet exploded into Alex's chest and he flew backwards. A few blood drops flew from the impact. Kascef fell forward and died right there where he stood. There was no blood.

Alex knew he was dieing. But he still had a job to do. He wheezed heavily and got up. He took out the tube of toothpaste and squeezed it on the foundations as he limped down the stairs, Jack close behind. They left into the front door. The backup had arrived. Alex limped into the truck. Next to Titan and fell backwards. Sabina looked in shock. The truck took off filled with Prisoners and driving, VanGordon. Alex looked at the building as it grew into a smaller spec. He pressed the toothbrush detonator.

The building exploded into a massive fireball, it collapsed on itself and fell into a massive pile of fire and rubble. Alex muttered to himself, Mission complete.

The MI6 helicopter arrived and they took Titan and Alex in the first copter and the others in the next. In the helicopter were the usual people. Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt, and someone else. Someone Alex didn't know, someone in shadow. Alex looked at Jones. "Is Titan okay?" He asked in a whisper. Jones looked sad.

"No Alex he died of blood loss." She replied sadly.

"And London?" He asked.

"We got most people out, we had received a transmission from Jack Starbright only hours before. Plus since you destroyed his equipment it wasn't that bad."

The man in shadow spoke for the first time to the weary and dieing Alex. "Alex? Alex? Are you okay? You completed your mission with flying colors. I've never been more proud." The voice sounded familiar, but Alex didn't know who it was.

The helicopter lifted off and began heading home. Alex couldn't wait to get there, love and comfort. Hopefully explanations. But he also knew he was dieing and no one could help him. He closed his eyes and felt cold all around him. Pain and weight was lifted off of his shoulders. For the first time he opened his eyes and everything was a soft focus. He had kept his promise to stop Kascef and keep Sabina safe. But in the process had killed a good man. Was it his fault? Alex felt relief all over; he heard distant screams of Mrs. Jones and the Medics. "We're losing him!"

Alex saw them in the distance, the man in shadow. How did he know him, why does he sound so familiar? Alex knew deep down, but right now he was in paradise. He breathed deep and let go. He let go of everything. And he was happy to do it. Everything that he had done was for nothing. Good. No more MI6, no more missions.

Mrs. Jones Scrambled to revive Alex. The man in shadow stopped her. "He doesn't want to be revived."

"We need him more. Maybe this time he can work with you." Blunt replied. "He always does exceptional and we're sure he'd love to work with you. Plus we have another huge problem that needs solving, can you do it, can he?"

The man in shadow moved his hand. "Of course I can."

"And him?"

"Of course he can...he's a Rider."

THE END

**WELL THERE IT IS. IT'S DONE. IF I GET A LOT OF GREAT REVIEWS, I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL, AND A FEW PARAGRAPHS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER. COME ON READ IT ALL, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, READ IT PLEASE. AND REVIEW IT. COME ON, I NEED REASSURANCE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE CRITISISM. HOPEFULLY I CAN READ YOUR WORK NEXT AND YOU CAN READ MINE. **

**E. NOLAN**


End file.
